leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS383
/ |title_ja=VS キャモメ |title_ro=VS Camome |image=PS383.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=34 |number=383 |location= Fuego Ironworks |prev_round=Vexing Vespiquen & Unmanageable Mothim II |next_round=Maddening Magby }} / or Ironworks and Purchase Orders (Japanese: VS キャモメ VS or 製鉄所と発注書 Ironworks and Purchase Orders) is the 383rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot is climbing a rocky hill with his Pokémon. Afterwards, he spots Eterna City through the Eterna Forest, with his main objective being Lake Valor. He gets out his binoculars and sees a strange building with spikes, the very same building was talking about before, but it seems that some helicopters are taking off from the heliport. Pearl then decides to climb off through the Forest side, when Chatler senses danger and warns Pearl about two approaching. The two hit him and make him lose his balance, hitting his head as he falls. Pearl then angrily commands Chatler to use on the wild Wingull twice. But even though Chatler is faster than them, it is tired and Wingull's move heals them, putting Chatler at a disadvantage, so Pearl retrieves it and sends Chimler to fight. Chimler starts with using on the rocks in order for them to fly off towards the pair of Wingull, but the rocks are spread out and almost hit Chatler, as it narrowly dodges at the last second. Pearl then realizes that he is at a disadvantage, as and moves are both ineffective with Wingull, and tries to escape. However, Chimler notices something below and points it out to Pearl. Pearl realizes that its an injured Wingull. Pearl then realizes that he was attacked because he was getting too close and apologizes, but the Wingull ignore him. Then the Wingull jet past Pearl, but the wind they cause throws the nest away with the injured Wingull in it. Pearl then throws himself off the hill in a desperate attempt to save the Wingull, falling in the void. Chimler jumps and manages to catch Pearl, who has the nest in his hands, and land safely back on the ground. The pair of terrified Wingull rush in, and are relieved to see that the injured Pokémon is now recovered. Pearl calmly leaves, but then notices that he is lost. He jumped off the hill and landed somewhere else, which isn't Eterna Forest. He tries to track the river's flow, before finding himself near a strange, hot building. He then proceeds to read the sign, stating that they are in the Fuego Ironworks. He tries to sneak a peek inside the building, and notices that it's empty but disorganized. He then finds an Order Form thrown somewhere on the tables, and notices a similar sign, it's the emblem of the Team Galactic. Suddenly, Pearl hears a weak call for help and tries to find a way to enter, before a strong stomp startles him. Pearl turns around and sees a familiar face. Major events * , Chatler, and Chimler find the Fuego Ironworks and realize that it is being used by Team Galactic. * Pearl sees a familiar face. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (flashback) * * Cyrus (flashback) * s (flashback) Pokémon * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * (×3) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Camome - Hợp đồng ở xưởng đúc }} de:Kapitel 383 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS383 it:PS383 zh:PS383